


Do Nothin'

by RockyRants



Series: Huskerdust Week 2021 [4]
Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Genre: Angel comes back hurt, Angel is one tough bastard, Fluff and Angst, Husk hates having feelings, Huskerdustweek, Implied abuse, M/M, Uselessness, but he's doing his best, worthlessness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-10
Updated: 2021-02-10
Packaged: 2021-03-16 23:47:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29340789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RockyRants/pseuds/RockyRants
Summary: Husk hates it when Angel comes back from work hurt. But what can he do?Day 4 of HuskerDust Week: Useless/Worthy
Relationships: Angel Dust/Husk (Hazbin Hotel)
Series: Huskerdust Week 2021 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2149338
Comments: 8
Kudos: 71





	Do Nothin'

**Author's Note:**

> Day 4 let's GOOOOOOO!!! Shout out and thank you as always to Asterisq on Twitter for setting up this ship event and for coming up with the prompts.

Husk’s ear flicked, picking up the sound of footsteps outside the hotel door. He paused when it didn’t immediately open. Strange. It wasn’t like demons to just loiter. Unless they were those fucking peeping tom types, but the stained glass of the doors tended to prevent those dipshits from looking in. Souls didn’t usually stop by the hotel at this time of night, anyway. 

When he glanced over, he could make out the silhouette of Angel Dust hesitating at the door. Weird. Angel never really hesitated with anything. There were only a few times that Husk could recall the porn star giving pause to anything. But even in those few times, it was never anything good. 

The door finally opened and Husk could see exactly why Angel had hesitated. He looked like shit. Blood pooled at his lip and Husk could see a bruise blossoming on his lover’s cheek. His heart fell further into his stomach as he watched how Angel was half limping into the hotel, curled over on himself as if he were bracing for another blow. 

Husk was already moving to help the demon. If he could help him to his room before anyone else pried into the situation that would be for the best. Charlie, despite her best intentions, had a habit of hovering in a smothering way. Niffty would want Angel to tell her everything, plus her zipping around might make the spider more anxious. Having Angel around Vaggie was never a good idea, the two bickered too much. And Alastor… Wel, that was an even worse idea. 

Husk reached out to take Angel’s arm, the spider jerking back from the motion violently. 

“Don’t-” He bit out loudly. Husk retracted his touch, just watching Angel carefully. The pornstar tightened his jaw and shifted away further, limping towards the elevator. 

“Angel, let me help you.”

“No,” Angel’s voice broke slightly, tears just at the edge of his eyes, “Just… no, Husk. Not now.” 

Husk stood there in the lobby, watching as Angel made his final hobbling steps into the elevator. The second the doors closed, Husk’s hands clenched into fists, his jaw tightening to an uncomfortable grit. This wasn’t the first time this had happened. And it wouldn’t be the last.

Angel was beholden to the whims of the absolute sadist that was Valentino. On any given day the porn star could come back with a blackened eye, broken arm… bleeding. And every time Husk couldn’t help but feel hopeless. Useless.

Every fiber of his being wanted to… care for Angel; keep him safe and happy. And some days he could do that. He could be there for Angel and prevent random dickwads on the street from hurting him. He could help the noise in Angel’s head when the drugs began to wear down. He could hold Angel when the withdrawals set in and he was in pain. 

But this… Husk couldn’t stop this.

Angel would have to go back to the studio over and over again. He’d have to go back tomorrow. And the day after that. And the day after that. And he’d come back hurt again and again. Husk had to remind himself that this was Hell. That this was the reality. And there was nothing he could do. 

So why did he keep trying?

Husk’s thoughts blurred and whipped into a vortex of anxiety in his mind as he walked up the stairs. Anything to give him a bit more time before he was in front of Angel’s door. And even then, it didn’t feel like long enough. He raised his knuckles and knocked on the wood. The moments that followed seemed to drag on, even if he was standing there only for a few seconds. 

Angel opened the door, looking tired. He’d cleaned up, just enough. The split lip didn’t look too bad now, though the bruise had gotten darker. He’d washed all his makeup off and stood there in a large, plush robe. The spider didn’t speak as he stood to the side to let Husk into the room, the older demon giving him a wide berth as he walked in. 

“You didn’t hafta come up here,” Angel’s voice was uncharacteristically small sounding. He crawled onto his bed, drawing his knees up to himself with a small wince. 

“I wanted to make sure you were okay,” Husk said slowly, not moving to sit down. 

“I’m fine,” Angel lowered his gaze.

“You and I both know that’s horse shit,” Husk winced at the harshness of his own voice. The last thing that Angel needed was any additional noise. He took a steadying breath, “Angel please let me help.”

“There’s nothing to do,” the pornstar said firmly, “It was just another day at the studio. Val-” He stopped, “Nevermind.”

“Tell me.”

“...No,” Angel looked at the window, “No. I’m not gonna, because I fuckin’ hate seein’ you like this.”

Husker blinked in confusion. He knew he was probably staring at Angel too intently for the pornstar’s liking, but he couldn’t help it. Angel didn’t like seeing  _ him  _ like that? 

“Like what?”

“Like… This!” Angel gestured at Husk, keeping his eyes down, “Worried about me. You get this look in your eye like someone just kicked yer puppy. You look so… sad. And I know it’s cause a’ me. And I hate it. And I can’t-” He choked on his words, mouth clamping shut again, “It’s easier ta just… handle it.”

“Easier,” Husk parroted, moving to sit on the edge of Angel’s bed, “You think it’s easier for me to sit downstairs and think about what you’re goin’ through up here? Alone? You look like you got your ass kicked to the seventh circle and back today, not to mention anything else that fucker has you doin’.” Husk paused, hearing the anger flood back into his voice. Angel still wouldn’t look at him, “Ange...this ain’t  _ easier _ ."

“I don’t want ya to think I’m weak,” He said quietly, “Or that I can’t take care of myself. This shit has happened long before I met ya. It’s gonna keep happenin’ even after ya-” Angel bit his tongue again. The silence that settled in the room felt too heavy, too harsh. 

“After I what?” Husk asked slowly, “Angel, you think I’d leave you over shit like this?”

“Wouldn’t be the first time someone did,” The pornstar snorted.

Husk couldn’t hold back the breathless laugh that left his chest. He shook his head, searching for the right words. The old cat was never very good at this sort of thing. But he’d try. For Angel. Husk moved closer, still giving Angel the space he needed. 

“Angel, I wouldn’t leave you cause of somethin’ like this. I- I don’t like seein’ ya hurt. But I know you ain’t weak. I have never once thought that. You’re made of tougher shit than I could ever be. I know I can’t… stop it,” He swallowed, “Ya mean a lot to me. And I- I want to help, if I can. Even if it’s just listenin’ to ya when you get back. Or gettin’ ya pain pills if ya don’t wanna talk. Or-... fuck I dunno,” His brows furrowed, “It’s all I can do. But it’s better than nothin’. Don’t make me sit here and do nothin’.” 

When Husk looked up he saw Angel looking back at him. He felt his shoulders relax, relief washing over him as he saw the corners of Angel’s mouth quirk up into a small smile. The spider shifted, scooting closer to Husk. He leaned forward to kiss the cat’s cheek before letting his head drop down to his shoulder, a lower hand reaching out to hold Husk’s paw. Husker turned his hand over to squeeze Angel’s tightly before he pressed a kiss to the top of the spider’s head. 

“Stay?” Angel asked. Husk nodded, reaching up to run a hand through his lover’s hair.

“ ‘Course.” 

**Author's Note:**

> Where to find me:   
> Twitter: @rocky_rants  
> 18+ Twitter: @rocky_ropes


End file.
